That wasn't Bella, that was a Monster
by LaurenBlair
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and never came back. Victoria turns Bella and she goes off to the Volturi. Some one comes for a visit. What’s the catch? Bella hates the Cullen’s! Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story-I don't own Twilight!!! I wish I did but I don't :( The brilliant Stephanie Meyer does!!!! She's the luckiest woman alive!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward left Bella in New Moon and never came back. Victoria turns Bella and she goes off to the Volturi. Some one comes for a visit. What's the catch? Bella hates the Cullen's!**

Bella's POV

I could remember that horrible day more clearly than the rest of my human memories. That horrible day led to the best thing that ever happened to me.

***

"Bella I don't love you anymore. You were just a mere distraction...a weak human" Then he was gone.

***

That stupid asshole left me to fend for myself! I had to try and protect myself against Victoria..._Victoria_, The psycho bitch from hell! Clearly I was too weak but I never wanted to become a stupid vampire without Edward in my life.

Now, I'm happy without the pitiful excuse for a vampire in my life. I'm considered an assassin in the eyes of the Volturi, my family, and a deadly one at that. Aro thinks of himself as my father and Caius and Marcus are my uncles. Alec and Jane are my best friends and brother and sister in Volterra. I came here shortly after Victoria changed me and they welcomed me without another word.

"Bella? I have a job for you...and it's right here in Volterra!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Dad was always enthusiastic...too enthusiastic. "The targets name is Oscar; He's been exposing us by running at full speed in public! I just want you to kill him and get it over with; he's had far too many chances...You may go now Bella" I bowed my head and left the room. Sure Aro was my father but I still had to respect him as much as my temper would allow. On quite a few accounts I had totally lost it and ended up kicking the shit out of him. Sure I was 'punished' but that didn't stop me.

I bowed my head to Caius and Marcus as I passed them. I hurried out of the fort out onto the streets. Oscar would be one of the many vampires I've killed; I had actually lost count a couple of years ago. I hurried out into the clock tower square and quickly skimmed the shadows for Oscar. I suddenly saw him in the shadows under the old bar. I composed myself and walked towards him. As soon as I was close enough I flew at him. Of course he screamed and screeched but I kept going. Soon he was nothing more than a pile of shivering limbs. I quickly pulled the lighter out of my cloak pocket and set the pile of arms and legs alight. I left as fast as I could. It was a good thing it was three in the morning otherwise I would have had to be killed as well. Once I was into the shadows I started running until I reached the open drain. I jumped into it and caught the scent of someone I _really_ didn't want to see. What the hell was _he_ doing here? I stormed towards the guest chamber and slammed the doors open. I glanced up at Aro, who was shrinking back in his chair, then to our_ visitor_. I walked over to him, grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the closest wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed but I really didn't care. I looked up at the stupid vamp and saw shock and horror on his face.

"Who the hell are you? W...why do you look like Bella?" Stupid idiot.

"Because I am Bella. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the Volturi, we're staying in Italy for two weeks" Why on earth were the Cullen's staying in Italy? It was sunny here non-stop.

"Why are you here alone?" The idiot started shuddering. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I...I came to warn the Volturi" Warn us? We didn't need warnings...we seen everything that was going to happen.

"What are you warning us of?" He didn't answer "Damn it...answer me!" Nothing.

"I...erm..."

"Answer me Emmett!"

***

Emmett's POV

That stupid fuckwit! He was going to the Volturi! Sure we were all sad about Bella but we weren't suicidal! I mean it was Bella's fault! She was the one who jumped off the bloody cliff! I had to warn the Volturi that there was a nutcase vamp coming to ask for bloody death. As I walked along the horrible cobbled road I heard some screaming. Probably just the Volturi out at 'work'. God...they were quite creepy. I hurried along to the weird little drain slash entrance thing and jumped inside. As soon I was in I was greeted by...Alec I think. He kept muttering to himself.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. She's gonna kill us all" Who was gonna kill them all? "So...er...Cullen, who is it you wanna see?" His voice was practically dripping with venom. Creep.

"Just Aro will do fine" Alec or whatever his name was walked faster until we reached to large doors. He opened them and gestured for me to enter.

"Ah...Emmett, we've been expecting you. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" How the hell did he know I was coming?

"My brother Edward is coming this evening to ask for death. I beg you do not listen to him" Aro's face became amused. Weirdo.

"And why on earth would Edward ask for death?" I gulped. I hated talking about Bells. I missed her so much.

"Years ago my brother fell in love with a human named Bella Swan" Aro's face now had a greenish tinge to it "On her eighteenth birthday my other brother, Jasper, attacked her. Edward decided that we should leave to keep her safe. So we did, then three years ago we heard that she had jumped off a cliff. We went to her funeral and everything. We stayed and helped Charlie, Bella's father. He soon remarried so Carlisle decided we should get away from Forks. He wanted to visit his old friends" Aro had just about turned bright green. Just then the doors of the chamber flew open and a horribly familiar girl stormed into the room. She looked up at Aro who looked sheepish then she walked up to me, grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. She leaned in so that her face was inches from mine. Our Bella wasn't this strong, no where near this strong, this must be a shape shifter or something. The shape shifter started hissing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wow this shape shifter was good. He or she sounded like Bella as well. But why were they in Bella's form?

"Who the hell are you? W...why do you look like Bella?" The shape shifter person sneered.

"Because I am Bella. Now what the hell are you doing here?" My mind went blank. Bella was alive and she was scary. I finally found where my mouth was and started talking.

"I came to visit the Volturi, we're staying in Italy for two weeks" I so wanted to add, Come and live with us, and get back with Edward, but I held my tongue

"Why are you here alone?" I looked into Bella's eyes and they were bright red. I couldn't stop myself from shuddering. Bella's grip tightened around my neck.

"I...I came to warn the Volturi" Bella's face became confused.

"What are you warning us of?" I didn't answer. I couldn't tell Bella. She shouted making me nearly shit myself. "Damn it...answer me!" I couldn't answer. The person in front of me wasn't Bella she was just a creepy, scary person. Bella had died when she was changed.

"I...erm..." the so called Bella was furious now.

"Answer me Emmett!"OK now I was furious.

"_NO! It's nothing to do with you! It's to do with Bella but I see I've got the wrong place!" _Bella's face turned to blank shock. I really shouldn't have shouted at her but I was right. Bella wasn't here. She was lying in a coffin in Forks Cemetery. "Can I leave or do you want to throw me against a wall?" 'Bella' let go of my neck and moved out of the way, looking down at her feet. I grunted and turned to Aro. "See ya later" Aro nodded his head but never took his eyes off of 'Bella'. I left the hall and made my way home.

***

"Guys I'm home!!!" Everyone but Edward ran down stairs. Rosalie stepped forward and threw her arms around my waist.

"Honey where have you been?! We checked the woods and everything for you!" I put my finger over my mouth to quieten everyone. I pointed to the study and everyone walked through to it. As soon as everyone was crammed inside I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing

_I went to the Volturi and asked them to ignore Edward's requests. When I was there a girl came in and threw me against a wall._

Rosalie grabbed the pen out of my hand and wrote

_Who was she? I swear I'll go up there and kill her!_

I took the pen back

_You can't tell Edward OK?_

Everyone in the rooms' eyes widened but they all nodded.

_It was Bella._

Alice started trembling, Esme broke into tearless sobs, Rosalie looked like she'd been punched, Carlisle looked relieved and Jasper looked like he was going to puke.

"Don't think about it. Seriously sure it was Bella but she didn't act like Bella. She was vicious. Even Aro was terrified of her! She was incredibly strong; I mean she lifted me right off my feet!" Alice started sobbing as did Rose. The front door flew open then slammed shut. Esme started to run after him but I stopped her.

"Bella may be vicious but she won't let Edward die. The real Bella may be buried deep but she's still there" Esme nodded and turned back to face me.

"So what did she say?"

"Nothing really she was mostly snarling and hissing" Esme frowned.

"Hmmm, well I'll just go back to my blueprints then" And with that she walked off. Everyone went back to what they were doing before I came back. I just hoped to god that Bella wouldn't let Aro destroy Edward.

***

The front door flew open and Edward came running in. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Well at least he wasn't dead but he looked like he'd been thrown around a room. He probably had knowing the new Bella. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, like Carlisle did.

"She's alive Emmett. She's working for the Volturi" His voice was horribly croaky.

"I know man, I know" I patted his shoulder and sat down beside him. What the hell happened to him?!

***

Edward's POV

I missed my Bella so much. She killed herself and it was my entire fault. I missed her beautiful warm face, her lovely smile, her kisses, I missed her. I heard Emmett come home and everyone go into the...study? I took my chance and bolted for the door. I threw it open and ran, full speed, towards Volterra. No one followed me or chased me. It only took me fifteen minutes to reach Volterra. As soon as I entered Volterra I went straight for the Volturi fort. The procedure hadn't changed at all. Alec greeted me the led me to the Guest Chamber. He gulped as he closed the door. I walked into the middle of the chamber and smiled as best as I could. Aro grimaced. Huh...where had all his enthusiasm gone?

"Ah...Edward. We've been waiting for you. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Pleasure? He didn't look pleased.

_It's the same every time!' 'To what do I owe this pleasure' (Aro)_

I frowned.

"I've come to ask for death" Aro's face stayed plain and blank. I expected amusement or shock but...nothing.

"And why may I ask would that be?" I gulped.

"My mate died" A growl came from behind Aro. "She killed herself" A person stepped around Aro. I couldn't see their face but I guessed it was a woman. I swallowed then continued. "Her name was Bella Swan" The woman snarled.

"Bella Swan was not your mate!" The voice sounded like bells. It was beautiful. This confused me. I never thought I think anything was as beautiful as Bella but this woman's voice was. "She was nothing to you!"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The woman growled.

"Didn't Emmett tell you? Because he knows exactly who I am! Or do I mean nothing to you?" Who on earth was this woman? Was she mental? If so then how did she know Emmett?

"Sorry I just came to ask for death" The woman growled again.

"No" I could tell she was sneering under her hood.

"I think that's for Aro to decide" Aro's eyes widened in horror.

"Aro if you have him killed I will kill you!" Aro gulped and nodded. Who was this woman?

"Aro please...I can't live without my Bella" I couldn't live without her. She was my world and she was gone.

"She wasn't your BELLA!!"

"Yes she was" She was my Bella. I loved her, she would always be mine.

"No she wasn't. You told me you didn't love me!!!" My mind went blank. She just said 'I told _her_ I didn't love her'. Bella.

"Bella, is that you?" The woman stood up straight and growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. I swallowed against the lump that was in my throat.

"Get out. Get out now" I shook my head. "GET OUT NOW!!" I shook my head again. Bella grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me across the room. "LAST CHANCE!!! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF VOLTERRA AND DON'T DARE COME BACK!!!" That wasn't Bella that was a monster. I stood up, glared at 'Bella', who growled again, and left.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!!!!!**

**Press that button!!!**

**| | | | | V **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

I still couldn't believe that those assholes came here, to my home and had the guts to talk to me! What I wouldn't give to rip their heads off. Sure I'd let Emmett put himself back together but I'd burn Edwards head and let his body stumble about the place for a while. I threw myself down onto the couch and put my head in my hands. A quite knock came from the door.

"What?" I really couldn't be doing with visitors right now.

"It's just me and Alec! Can we come in?" Jane was always trying comfort people even though she could be an evil little bitch.

"Yea, come in" The door opened and Jane flew in followed by Alec, who looked kind of sick.

"So, I heard all about what you did to those Cullen's and I got to say, Right On!!!" I smirked; I could always count on Jane to praise my temper.

"Hey Bells, I swear if it were up to me I would have never let them in but I had to follow Aro's commands" I nodded and Alec relaxed and turned a healthy shade of white.

"So what you guys been up to while I was beating the crap out of Edward and Emmett?" Jane giggled and Alec grinned.

"Oh nothing much, I was playing 'electric fence' with Felix and guess what? I won!!" I laughed. 'Electric Fence' was Jane's favourite game; probably because she _was_ the electric fence. Her ability was to cause immense pain inside a person's body. Aro had once said it was like being electrocuted by an electric fence. I turned to Alec.

"Oh nothing much, just praying to god that you wouldn't kill us all" I laughed again.

"So, when was the last time you used your gift Bella?" Shit. I knew this was coming!

"Jane, you know fine well it's forbidden inside the fort" Jane pouted. I rolled my eyes; her 'baby face' won everyone over except me. I wasn't allowed to use my gift inside the fort because it was extremely dangerous. I was a bomb. I could blow up and the reform which was extremely painful but got easier each time. I only blew up when I lost complete control of my temper.

"Awwww, Bella please....It's so cool to watch!" I sighed.

"Fine but out in the forest ok?" Jane nodded eagerly and ran for the window, which she jumped out of without a second's hesitation. Alec followed her, jumping the exact same height and landing two feet away from her. I ran for the window as well, jumping as far as I could, landing a few feet in front of Jane and Alec. Together we ran farther and farther into the forest until finally I found a remote clearing. I nodded to Jane and Alec and they ran to hide behind some trees. I closed my eyes and focused on the one thing that annoyed me the most, Edward.

"_I love you Bella"_

I could fell my fury bubbling up towards my throat.

"_I'll always be with you"_

I couldn't stop the snarl that erupted from my throat. He had been a complete liar! That stupid scum bag! He made promises that he didn't bother to keep! My whole body felt like it was pulsing. One more memory and I would lose it completely.

"_I'll never let_ _anything happen to you, I swear"_

Everything went black. I had no sight, smell, hearing, taste or touch. It was like Alec had used his gift on me. Then the expected pain came. It tore at my insides ripping them to shreds. It was like being changed all over again. This was the gift that killed Victoria. This was the gift that killed hundreds of other vampires who had messed with my temper. This was the gift that would kill Edward if he was careful.

The pain soon subsided and my sense's came back. I inhaled and smiled. I loved blowing myself up (not many people can say that!) I loved the exhilarating sensation in the pit of my stomach when I blew up. I looked around for Alec and Jane, who I found easily because of Jane's giggling.

"Happy?" I didn't care if she was or not. I was so happy I could sing! Alec was grinning and Jane was beaming.

"That was amazing Bells! That was the biggest one so far!!" Jane was clearly thrilled.

"Excellent!!" I grinned as well. I linked arms with Jane and Jane held Alec's hand and together we shot off back to the fort. That's when I caught the scent of a Cullen. _Mother fuckers!_ I ran to the guest hall and ran in. Jane and Alec shrank back into the shadows. I searched the room for whoever I was gonna beat up and standing in the middle of the room was the one Cullen I refused to hurt.

"Esme? What are you doing here?" Esme turned round to face me, a huge smile spreading across her face. How could I hurt a face like that?

"Actually I came to see you dear" I swallowed against the snarl that was threatening to come. As much as I liked Esme she had no right calling me 'dear'.

"Oh...What's it concerning?" Esme's smile widened

"Why...you of course!" I nodded. Why the hell did Esme want to talk to me?

"Why don't we go up to my bedroom?" Esme beamed and gestured for me to lead the way. I bowed to Aro and left the room running at top speed towards my room. Once inside I gestured for Esme to sit on the black sofa. She sat down and patted the empty space beside her. I sat down warily. As soon as I was sitting Esme wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I wanted to push her away but I was hugging her back before I could stop myself.

"Oh Bella honey, your so beautiful! Of course you've always been beautiful but now I can see your features more clearly" I smiled. I loved getting compliments.

"Thank you Esme, You look lovely yourself" Esme chuckled.

"So what happened...after...after we left" I gulped and felt my eyes widen.

"Erm, well..." Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, honey, you can tell me you know. But if you don't want to that's perfectly alright" I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Well...er...I didn't leave my bedroom for weeks. I didn't eat, sleep or drink for about a week. After that I tried to stay normal for Charlie. I went out, I did my homework, and I never broke the curfew. I soon started going down to La Push. I became best friends with Jacob Black" Esme stiffened and I knew why "I found out he was a werewolf but that didn't change anything. He will always be my best friend. Anyway, we found out that Victoria was trying to get to me so the pack tried protecting me. One night she came to my house while I was sleeping and took me out into the forest and she bit me. As soon as I was changed I killed Victoria with my gift. I then came here, to the Volturi, and Aro took me in. He now loves me as if I was his daughter and I feel the same way about him. I am now known as the assassin of Volterra" Esme looked confused "Any questions?" Esme nodded.

"You say you killed Victoria with your gift, what exactly is your gift?"

"I'm a bomb, when I lose control of my temper I blow up, killing everything around me. I then regenerate, but it's incredibly painful. I'm also stronger than the average vampire, stronger than Emmett even" Esme looked shocked.

"You're a...bomb? Wow...you changed a lot didn't you?" Esme chuckled. "Oh Bella we've all missed you so much!"

"Erm...Esme, Why are you really here? I mean you didn't come to the Volturi just to find out about what I've been up to did you?" Esme frowned then shook her head. "Well what is it?"

"I don't mean to intrude, but..." Esme swallowed and looked around herself as though looking for any means of escape. She took a deep breath and continued "Bella, do u still love Edward?"

I was taken aback. Of coarse I didn't love Edward!!! He hurt me more than anything in the world could!! He destroyed my life!! He put me into a walking coma!! He killed me!!! He made me a monster just like him! And yet I was stupid enough to still love him somehow!! NO!! I didn't love him...I hated him. I could rip his head off and shit down his neck...well no I couldn't but that's not the point. How could Esme really come in here after all those things he said to me and ask me if I still loved him?

"I don't think that's any of your business and anyway I've got a boyfriend so I wouldn't get back with Edward anyway" Esme looked at me, bewildered. I honestly didn't give a rat's ass what she thought. "Sorry Esme but I'm quite busy at the moment, I'll talk to you some other time" I stood up and walked over to the door, opened it wide, and stood aside to let her pass. She turned round and mumbled

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Bella. You'll always be my daughter" And with that she left. Anger bubbled up inside me. I was not her daughter! Mother's don't abandon there daughters!!! Esme would have never abandoned Alice or Rosalie but it was perfectly acceptable for her to leave me?! If that was motherhood to her then she should be shot!!! I slammed the door and stormed towards my dressing room. I threw the doors open and stomped inside. I heard a small tap at my door and I growled. What now?!

"Come In!!" I heard the door open and close. A deep voice came from the doorway.

"Hey babe" I smiled and looked up. A huge bulky figure was standing in the doorway. My huge bulky boyfriend.

"Hey Felix, What's up?" Felix had been my boyfriend on and off in Volterra and even when we weren't together he always called me 'babe'.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my gorgeous girl?" I grinned. I could always count on Felix to make me feel better. Felix walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His huge body was so like Emmett's only he was much more handsome. "So I heard you gave that big Cullen a run for his money" I giggled.

"Yea, he just about shit himself" Felix chuckled.

"That's my girl" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled again. Felix had made life as a vampire a million times easier. He knew that I was broken but he loved me the way I was and I would always love him for that. "So are you ok with the Cullen's being so close to Volterra?"

"I don't think I have any choice do I?" Felix frowned then grinned.

"I know a way to make you feel better" I grinned. I was hoisted into the air and was zooming towards my bed.

***

Esme's POV

Bella had a...boyfriend?! Edward wasn't going to be happy about this. I would tell the family first before I told him. I zoomed through the house silently gathering everyone except Edward. Luckily Edward was away hunting, the first time in weeks. Once everyone was gathered in the living room I spoke.

"I went to see Bella, like you all know, and she has changed. Emmett she's more powerful than what you found out. She's a bomb; she blows up when she loses control of her temper then regenerates back to her human form" I looked at all my children's face's which were a mixture of shock and horror. "That's not the worst part though...she's found love again. She no longer loves Edward"

***

Emmett's POV

Shit...shit, shit, shity, shit, shit. This was so not going to end well. Edward is gonna kill us all!! I mean Edward loves Bella. And she runs off with the next guy she see's. What the hell got into her? I was so gonna ask Edward what he said to her when we left. I mean she hates every one of us!!! What the hell did we do to her?!

I heard the front door open and close. I stomped through to the hall and grabbed Edward by the throat, just like Bella had done to me, and rammed him against the wall.

"What the hell did you say to Bella before we left?" Edward glared at me.

"That's none of your business" I was seeing red. Crap, I was turning into Bella!

"The hell it isn't! She hates every one of us! Now what the hell did you say to her?" Edward looked to at his feet, quite an achievement considering his head was shoved into the wall.

"I...told..." I shook him "I said I didn't love her anymore" I dropped him in shock. How in the hell of it, could he say that. Edward tried to crawl away but I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall again.

"What else? Tell me what else you said or I will rip you pathetic head off" Edward searched our family's faces for some kind of help; Everyone was growling at him.

"I told her... that I didn't love her anymore. That she was just a mere distraction...a weak human" I heard Alice sobbing but I couldn't stop the rage that was coming. I grabbed the front of Edward's shirt at threw him across the room. I ran over, grabbed the front of his shirt again and dragged him toward the front door. I threw it open and dragged Edward out to the front garden.

"You don't come back here until you apologise to Bella! Understand?!" Edward nodded and flitted off into the surrounding trees. I stormed back into the house, slamming the door shut as I went. That bastard better not show his pathetic face here until he sorted things out with Bella.

***

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe that dickhead told Bella that she was a weak human!!!! That idiot, I would have killed him if I knew. I would have stayed with Bella. Ugh!! I was so stupid being mean to Bella. She hadn't done anything wrong!!! Well at least Emmett took care of the pathetic loser. If it were me he would be a pile of ash by now.

***

Alice's POV

I knew this was coming, sure I didn't have a vision or anything, but I still knew he'd hurt Bella badly. Idiot. He destroyed my best friend!! Why hadn't I gone to see her? I'd go tonight. Yes, I'd see Bella again. I missed her so much...

I suddenly had a vision.

"_Bella I never stopped loving you, I swear" Edward was kneeling on the ground in a large white room. Bella was standing in front of a big guy who was swinging his fists in Edward's direction. _

"_Babe, calm down!" Edward looked at Bella in horror. Bella frowned at him. "What's your problem Edward?"_

"_You...you moved on?" Bella was getting more and more confused._

"_Yes...you told me I was a mere distraction. Did you really expect me to love you after that?" Edward turned ghostly white. The big guy growled and tried diving for Edward again. "Felix!! Calm down man! Your gonna end up hurting yourself!!" Felix snorted then looked directly at Bella._

"_Bella he called you a distraction, he called you weak!!! Sure you were a human but you were the most gorgeous human out!! I mean was this dickhead on crazy pills or something?" Bella grinned then turned back to Edward. She held out her hand and pulled him off the ground._

"_I'm sorry Edward but I love Felix now. I just don't think I could forgive you for leaving me the way you did" Edward opened his mouth but Bella stopped him "I think you'd better go" Edward frowned and turned towards the door. Just before he left he turned around and spoke directly to Bella._

"_I'm happy for you. You deserve someone decent. This guy seems good enough for you. I never stopped loving you Bella, no matter what I said" And with that he was gone._

Poor Edward...he didn't deserve any of this. Well...maybe he did but he should be going through all this heartache. There was a good thing to my vision though, Bella was still alive, and she still had a heart.

***

"Bella you have a...visitor!" Aro called from somewhere in the castle. It sounded like his study. I reluctantly got up and threw on some clothes, dragging Felix with me. Once we were both decent, we set off to look for Aro. We eventually found him in the feeding chamber. I sighed at who was standing in front of him...Edward. I knew he was too stubborn to stay away. I walked to stand beside Aro, Felix stood behind me; probably trying to stop himself from attacking Edward.

"Hello Edward" I said as pleasantly as I could. It was surprisingly easy staying calm. Edward's eyebrows shot up at the pleasantry in my voice.

"Er...hi" Edward turned to Aro, who nodded and left the room. He then turned to Felix. "Can I talk to Bella privately?" Felix snorted.

"Not a chance Cullen" Felix's voice was dripping with venom. Edward frowned then shrugged.

"Bella, do you still love me? After everything I did to you is it still possible?" I was stunned. I couldn't remember how to talk. Was he really asking me if I still loved him? Was he joking? Of coarse I didn't love him!! I loved Felix! But I did love him, deep, deep, deep down, I still loved him. I heard Felix growl. I had to talk, anything would do just talk.

"Excuse me?" Great! Excellent! Felix would probably ditch me now; I was...seventy three percent sure. I was gobsmacked when Edward got down on his knees.

"Bella I never stopped loving you, I swear" Felix made a move towards Edward; swinging his fists in his direction. I turned round to face Felix, placing my hands on his chest, pushing back.

"Babe, calm down!" I turned back to Edward who was looking at me like I'd turned into a ghost or something. What the hell was his problem? Without realising I spoke aloud "What's your problem Edward?"

"You...you moved on?" Well duhhh. Did he really expect me to grow old, hypothetically, alone? Did he want me to suffer?

"Yes...you told me I was a mere distraction. Did you really expect me to love you after that?" Edward turned paler. Was there something he wasn't telling me? Was he Ill or something? Felix growled behind me and tried shoving past me. I shoved him back again. "Felix!! Calm down man! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!!"Felix snorted. God, he loved himself!! He then faced me.

"Bella he called you a distraction, he called you weak!!! Sure you were a human but you were the most gorgeous human out!! I mean was this dickhead on crazy pills or something?"I smiled. Felix was so protective it was almost unreal. I turned back to Edward and held out my hand. Sure I hated him for hurting me but I still couldn't help being nice. My inner Bella was resurfacing with every minute the Cullen's were here, in Italy. Edward took my hand and I hauled him off the ground.

"I'm sorry Edward but I love Felix now. I just don't think I could forgive you for leaving me the way you did" Edward opened his mouth but I cut him off "I think you'd better go" Edward frowned and turned towards the door. Just before he reached it, however, he turned to face me.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone decent. This guy seems good enough for you. I never stopped loving you Bella, no matter what I said" I wanted to believe him, I really did but I couldn't not after what he did to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

It had been four hours since Edward left and still no sign of any Cullen. Thank god!!! That's been four visits in two days!! Did they think I was a theme park or something? 'Open all hours!' I mean I loved them all, deep, deep down but I hated them more than I loved them. They ruined my life! The made my life miserable, and now just as I'm starting to pull myself together, they show up! Emmett, the big goofy bear, thinks I'm a monster! Edward tells me he loves me and I say I don't love him! And even Esme, still thinks of me as her own child, but she's terrified of me! They made me the person I am now! I didn't have a choice! Sure I could pipe down the aggressiveness and be kinder but that's not the point! I can't help who I am! And anyway they had no right coming into my life and ruining it! Isn't ruining my life _once_ enough? No, probably not. They probably want to hurt me much worse this time. Maybe all of them will come to the fort at once and say horrible things.

A bang at my window interrupted my train of thought. I jumped up and threw myself against the wall farthest away from the window.

"Ouch, Bella! Ouch, Bella open the window!" I stood up straight, startled. I knew that voice; I hadn't heard that voice in years. I loved that voice. I rushed over to the window, threw it open and stood aside to let the tiny figure fly through, into my bedroom. Once inside she stood up straight and rushed over to me, throwing her arms around my waist. I hugged her back without a second thought.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Alice" I had, I missed Alice more than anything. More than Edward. I took my time to take in her beautiful scent, her petite figure. Then I realised, Alice was a mess. Her usual spiky hair was fluffy and...Long? Her fashion sense had disappeared entirely. Instead of her designer brands she was in a black tracksuit. She wasn't wearing any makeup and the rings under her eyes were almost black. What the hell had happened to her? "So...erm...how have you been?" This wasn't the question I wanted to ask but I didn't want to sound mean.

"Erm..." Alice bit her lip and looked down, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Alice you don't have to tell me" I was shocked when Alice started shaking and sobbing. I held Alice tighter; I patted her back, trying to sooth her.

"I...I'm...so...sorry...Bella...I...can't...believe...e...Edward...said...all...those...things...to...you" I lifted Alice up into my arms and walked over to the couch, where I sat down, pulling her onto my lap.

"Alice don't be silly, it wasn't your fault. Shhh" I really couldn't believe Alice thought this was her fault.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Bella. I am being silly aren't I?" I chuckled.

"No honey, your fine" Alice hiccoughed, still shaking. It took me a whole ten minute's to calm Alice down. Once she was calm she pulled away smiling slightly.

"Erm...so what do you want to know?" Then next question shot out my mouth before I could stop it.

"Why did you leave? I mean sure Edward had stopped loving me but did you stop loving me as well?" Alice frowned a sad frown.

"Oh, Bella, Edward made us leave. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave, I swear!" I nodded.

"Alice! Calm down!!" Alice frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Esme and Emmett were wrong" I felt confusion creep across my face and Alice noticed "They said you weren't Bella anymore, they said you were a monster. I mean Emmett even went far enough to say that you threw him against a wall!" A sheepish grin appeared on my face and Alice's face went annoyed.

"Bella! What the hell did you do that for?! Are you nuts?!" I felt tears that wouldn't come well up in my eyes. I stood up so that I was towering over Alice.

"_He left me! He show's his face in here after abandoning me like that! And then Esme goes and calls me her daughter! She would never have left you or Rosalie! What made me so different, hmm? Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't really think of me as a daughter! Maybe I really am just a distraction_!" Alice's angry expression turned to pure guilt in just a fraction of a second, but I didn't stop "_And then you Alice! You left me! You of all people left me!! You know, it was you I missed the most, not Edward, not Esme, you! And then you waltz in here demanding why I got upset when Edward and Emmett show their faces! You guys ruined my life once before, is that not enough?! Do you have to keep hurting me until I'm empty?! Because that's what you seem to be doing to me! You're wrecking my life _again_ Alice!" _It felt good to let it all out but I immediately felt guilty for taking it out on Alice. Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. She stood up shakily then spoke in a miserable voice.

"I guess I should go" I opened my mouth to speak but Alice bet me to it "No, it's fine, Esme and Jasper will be worrying. Bye Bella" I stumbled towards Alice but she was already out the window. Sobs racked through my body and I struggled to stay upright. Why did I have to hurt everybody I touched? What the hell was wrong with me?! I nearly snap Emmett in half! Big cuddly Emmett! And then I throw Edward across the room and told him I hated him. I was rude to Esme. Esme! My vampire mother! And then I scream and Alice, the one person who I'd truly missed!

Maybe I am a monster.

***

Alice's POV

I knew I was close to tears but I had to hold it in. I hated Edward! I hated him! He ruined my friendship with Bella! He ruined everything!!

It didn't take me long to get home. As soon as I got there I ran into the house and shouted

"WE'RE LEAVING!!!" We had to leave. This was my last gift to Bella. We'd stay out of her life forever now. No-one argued, so we were all packed in half an hour. Not even Edward argued, which was pretty strange. I sniffed as we left the house.

I loved Bella so much, that's why I was doing this. She deserved to live in peace. She deserved a life without us.

It didn't take us long to reach the airport. Edward hadn't said a word the whole way, Esme and Rosalie were sobbing into their husbands shirts. Jasper kept throwing me worried glances. I eventually had to stop him.

"Babe, I'm fine...don't worry about me" Jasper's face turned from worried to curious in one second flat. This was one of the perks of having visions. It was like reading minds, knowing what people were going to say next.

"Bella will be happy now...how can I be sad when us leaving makes her happy? It was different last time...she didn't want us to leave" Jasper half smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then a woman's called out

"Flight to Seattle, Washington now boarding."

***

We were two hours into the flight when Rosalie stopped sobbing. It took another three to calm Esme down. Edward sat staring out the window saying nothing. Emmett stared at his feet for a while before finally breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna miss her" Emmett's voice was scary. Not because it was angry or dangerous but because it was sad. Emmett being sad was never a good thing. Jasper shocked me by talking as well.

"Me too Em, she'll always be part of us...no matter what" Before I could stop myself I was shaking. Sobs racked through my body. I was really gonna miss Bella.

***

Emmett's POV

I felt sick to the core. Our Bella was alive in Volterra and we were leaving her...again. UGH! Life is sooo unfair!! I just wanted to jump into the cockpit, hijack the plane and fly back to Volterra. Obviously I couldn't, Esme wouldn't be very pleased.

Rose and Esme had finally stopped sobbing but Alice was sobbing now. Women...are soo lucky! They can sob in public and get away with it!!! But when we sob people think we're gay!! The plane was soon landing. I sighed, I didn't want to go 'home'...I wanted to see Bella.

***

Rosalie's POV

I was totally shocked. Why was I crying over Bella? Because she was my sister...and I was leaving her again! We all got of the plane reluctantly. It was as if we expected it to fly straight back to Volterra. It wouldn't of course. But we had to hope...didn't we?

***

Bella's POV

I looked at Aro patiently. He had called me down for a meeting and I had obeyed.

"Erm well we have something to tell you Bella" My eyebrow shot up and I waited for Aro to continue. It was Caius who spoke however.

"We are pleased to inform you that the Cullen's have left Italy. I felt the colour drain out of my face...hypothetically. Alice had left me...because she thought I wanted her to. And she took Edward with her. Edward...the one guy I'd ever truly loved. Sure I loved Felix but I loved Edward a hell of a lot more. Just then someone whispered in my ear.

"It's alright babe...go after them...before it's too late" I couldn't speak...Felix had told me to go after them...Go after them...GO AFTER THEM!!! I jumped up, kissed Felix's forehead and bolted for the door. I shouted to Felix before I left.

"Explain to them please!!! I love you Felix!!!" I heard a giggle of laughter that belonged to Jane. I then heard one more shout that belonged to Felix.

"I love you too Bells!!!! More than the world!!!" I smiled as I left for Volterra Airport.

***

I was literally squealing as the small plane landed in Port Angeles. As soon as the plane landed I was out and shooting off in the direction of Forks. It didn't take me long to reach the little wooden sign that read 'Welcome to Forks, Home of the Spartans'. I smiled as I read it. I was soo close!!! I bolted off in the direction of my true loves and families house. I just hoped they'd take me back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys this is the last and shortest chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

Edwards POV

Ugh! Alice was blocking me again! Stupid little telepathic pixie! Why did she have to be so annoying? It's always 'Let's go shopping!' or 'Can I decorate your room?' Stupid little... Ugh!

_Ding Dong_

What the hell?! We never got visitors.

"Edward! Get the door!" Me? Why me? It was always Carlisle or Esme that answered the door. I sighed as I got off the couch. I heard Alice giggle up stairs. What the hell was happening? I opened the door and almost choked when I saw who was standing there.

"Hi Edward" I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming.

"Bella?" Bella nodded. What was she doing here? Was the Volturi in the area? "What are you doing here?" Bella looked at her feet. She took in a deep breath and started talking.

"Edward after you left I realised there was only one guy that was right for me. You. I still love you Edward, I never stopped loving you. After you left I made myself believe that you got bored. But I could never stop loving you. When you came and told me you loved me that broke my heart. I couldn't hurt Felix but I loved you more. Then when you left Felix told me to go after you. And I did" I couldn't remember where my mouth was. She just told me she loved me!!! Bella stared at me for a second before she looked at her feet again. "Edward please say something" Come on Edward! Say something...Anything!

"Bella I don't know what to say. You told me two days ago you didn't love me. You didn't even trust me! And now you show up on my front step and say that you love me? I don't get it" Bella opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She tried again.

"Edward I said that to hurt you. You broke my heart and then you show up saying you never stopped loving me. I didn't want to believe you" Bella looked like a half drowned cat. If she could cry she would be drowning in tears right about now. She did love me, it wasn't just a joke. Bella stared at her feet. I stepped forward and lifted her chin up. I looked her in the eye.

"Bella, I love you. I always have and I always will" Bella smiled.

"I love you too" I heard Jasper whisper urgently then Alice shouted.

"BLOODY HELL!!! KISS HER ALREADY!!!" Bella giggled. I grinned then pressed my lips to hers. Bella was mine forever now. And there was no way I was letting her go again.


End file.
